


The Beautiful Mind

by Ellesar_0920



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Time Loop
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesar_0920/pseuds/Ellesar_0920
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan wakes up in 2023. What happened in the last 50 years? He is eager to find out, and Charles shows him the world in a way that he experienced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> To the great and beloved Professor Charles Xavier  
> And his friend, enemy and only lover, Erik Lehnsherr
> 
> Hope you enjoy it as much I do : )

Prologue

 

 

即便在科技相对发达的2023年，对绝大多数人来说，大脑仍旧是人体最复杂也最神秘的器官。

历时数十年，花费了美国政府无数资金的科研计划“BAM ”尽可能完整地绘制了大脑的活动地图，当时的参与者包括联邦机构、私募基金会、神经学家与纳米科学家，可谓是群英聚集，耗尽人力物力；所幸最终展现的成果令各界都相当振奋。因为这个科研计划，人们对大脑的构造，其中近千亿个神经元与连接它们互动的突触达成了比过去更全面、也更合理的认知。

 

尽管如此，科学家们还是无法彻底解开人类的知觉、行为与意识之迷。

 

或许这就是大脑的美丽之处。

无法用理性解释的事物总是永恒而极富魅力的，尤其是在人们得知再平凡的个体都拥有一个充满无限潜力的大脑后。

 

然而，在变种人查尔斯.泽维尔眼里，理解人类的大脑，相较而言是件简单得多的事情；同时，在另一种意义上远远复杂百倍。

在他九岁时，那是持续不断的入侵的繁杂声音，一度让他几乎陷入疯狂；之后随着年龄的增长，他逐渐理解了自身与众不同的天赋，学会了将那些感知到的声音转变为生动鲜活的画面、气味和触觉——他人的记忆成为了他的记忆，他人的快乐、愤怒、悲伤等情绪如镜面般尽数投射到他的脑海中。

 

与大多数变种人一样，查尔斯的能力一直在增强，从未仅仅停留在“感知”的层面。年轻时的他就可以轻而易举地让人们对他言听计从，甚至在必要的时候抹消对方的记忆，或者连手指头都不用抬一下地夺走生命。

 

在波涛汹涌、阴晴不定的情感海洋里保持好平衡及方向，在一开始对查尔斯来说并非什么巨大的难题，因为那时的他坚信着一个理念：只要是出于好意，怀有正当的理由，那么以“感知”和“引导”而非“窥探”与“控制”来形容自己的变种能力就不为过。但是，在经历了某些事情后，他才明白过去的自己是多么傲慢而无知：从本质来说，这种行为在对方的角度来看其实毫无区别。

 

由此，克制自己不滥用能力、权衡何时才是合适的启用时机，成了他终生都必须面临的挑战。

他需要遵守比一般人更高的道德准则，在任何情况下，对待变种人同胞与普通人类时都同样心怀希望与大爱。

 

熟悉他为人的一位变种人曾表示过，实在难以分辨究竟是他的自律精神使他的心灵感应能力愈发所向披靡，亦或是这强大的能力本身将他造就成了那位为人所敬仰的、无私得像个圣人的领袖。

 

当然，在平时的威彻斯特大宅中，查尔斯并不吝于用自己的能力去感知周围的人的想法。相比开口询问“你今天看起来不太高兴”、“怎样可以帮到你”，这样善意的心灵轻触要直接便捷得多；最重要的是，他的学生或老师不会为此感觉遭到了冒犯。

比如说，现在他就正在飞速地感知面前这位分明非常熟悉、此刻却突然让他感到一丝陌生的朋友。

 

即使过去查尔斯不止一次地进入过这个美丽的大脑，但他每次都无法不发出相同的赞叹：柔软与坚韧并存，如此伤痕累累、支离破碎，而又如此生机勃勃、坚不可摧，像渗透了鲜血却仍能培育出花朵的土壤，又仿佛内里埋藏着滚烫岩浆的高远雪山。

 

除却浮于表层的惊讶和欣喜之情以外，来自另一个时光的记忆如潮水般地向查尔斯涌来：

_“我担心的并不是他，查尔斯，是我们。我们那时候太过年轻，自以为是……我们还不了解。”_   
_“这么多年……我们都浪费在与彼此的争斗上…… ”_   
_“但至少我们得以在最后……取回少许……”_

——另一个，已然消失的时光。

 

查尔斯没有急于深入地读下去，他抬头对罗根了然而平静地笑了，仿佛早已有所预知：“欢迎回来，罗根。”

“见到你真好，查尔斯。见到你们真好。”查尔斯向来不怀疑这位老朋友的真挚，尤其是在此刻。  
“看来我们需要好好聊一聊。”

 

罗根点点头表示同意。在他眼里，面前的这位老年查尔斯身上焕发出一种精神感应者特有的温柔、睿智与明察，就如那个无比糟糕的未来里，时刻引导他们的X教授一样；甚至比那时更好，更强大且富有活力。

那段黑暗的岁月里，随着同伴们一个个地死去，尤其是汉克与瑞文离开后……连罗根都可以感觉到，查尔斯内在的火焰正因那些朋友与亲人们的亡故而慢慢地被熄灭了；他表面上依然一如既往的坚定而乐观，永不轻言放弃，但他对失去的体会比谁都要深刻。

在极少同伴看到的时候，他的脸上往往会蒙上一层隐约难辨的寂寞阴影。

 

如果不是艾瑞克在那时回到了他身边……

对了，罗根这时才发现，刚才他并没有见到那个将自己全身串满钢筋然后扔到水里的混蛋。这起码对自己来说是件好事，罗根心想，否则他可无法确保现在能够忍住怒火不朝他露出爪子。

 

“教授，我能问你一个问题吗？”

“当然。”

“你觉得……艾瑞克是否知道？”罗根犹疑了片刻，但他还是将这个困扰了自己许久的问题进一步指明，“在你们送我回到过去的时候，他是否就已经预料到……过去的自己肯定会选择比较极端的手段——”

另个世界里，罗根所熟知的万磁王行事果断、难以捉摸，一向喜欢大排场……是个让变种人和人类社会都无法忽视的存在。  
自由女神像，金门大桥，RFK体育场……戴上那个头盔后，整个世界仿佛不过是他手中一块可以随意搬运、捏玩的橡皮泥。罗根记得有一次他还差点儿把威彻斯特也夷为平地，虽然那时候他是为了拖住哨兵的攻势，好帮查尔斯和学生们安全撤离。

坐在轮椅上的查尔斯露出了他每次提到艾瑞克时，常有的介于了然与满足之间的神情：“哦，你是指这个。他无疑是知道的，但他同时也明白，我一定会阻止他。”

正如琴和斯科特注定会成为一对他无法真正插足的恋人，而X教授与万磁王无论在哪个时光里，他们之间的羁绊与互相成就都是第三者难以理解的。  
看来有些事情是怎样都不会改变，罗根叹了口气，打定主意不再为此多费口舌。他转而把话题拉到自己身上，“其实，我至今还觉得像在做梦，教授。大家都安好无恙……都回来了。”他顿了顿，释然的口吻中隐藏有难以察觉的苦涩，“几个钟头前，我站在白宫门口，而你和艾瑞克还是年轻的模样……机枪扫射、重物掉落的巨响还在耳际残留着震荡……然后孩子们的笑声和脚步声就传来了，听起来如此的真实…… 简直无法置信。”

查尔斯眨眨眼，这动作让他看上去既风趣又带着一丝无奈，“哦，我向你保证，这可不是什么梦，罗根。现在是2023年，是现实——而这一切都多亏了你的努力。”

“我只是做了我所能做的。”  
“已经足够好了。你还记得吗？多年前，你曾经要我给你一个承诺，我答应你我会尽力。那时候你告诉我，只要尽力了，那便足够好。”

罗根语塞，他沉默了一会才再度开口，“教授，我所经历的50年……就这样彻底地消失了。幻影猫提醒过我，我也早有心理准备……但这完全不是想象中的那样简单。打个比方吧，那些年月就像一座被飓风一扫而光的小城镇，这世上除了我以外没人再会知道。”直到真正说出口，罗根才猛然发觉，自己的感慨听起来甚至是略有些遗憾和落寞的，毕竟对于他来说，不管再如何绝望与痛苦，那都是曾经属于他的岁月。

“不，不止你一个。我也希望能够留存这份记忆，借你之手……碰触那个过去，”查尔斯轻声补充道：“当然，前提是你不介意将其与我共享。”  
“当然不会。我非常感激你提出这个要求，教授。”

“谢谢。这种分享不会是单方面的，在我读取你的记忆的同时，你同样可以看到我这五十年来的经历。”

“哦？”罗根不确定地打断道，“过去的我并没有读心的能力——”

“这你不必担心。”查尔斯此时的表情已经非常接近大笑了，罗根觉得自己似乎从未见过他如此愉快的模样，“我有就足够了。我会让你感觉自己在看一场电影。你可以选择一个题材，但在没看完全片之前，你无法肯定等待你的具体内容到底会是什么。”  
“这听起来真让人迫不及待。”  
“如果我让你失望了的话，请原谅我，罗根。不为一场或许枯燥无味的电影，而是观影时间恐怕不能是现在：因为孩子们的心理课在五分钟后开始。作为校长，旷课是最不得已时才能做下的决定。”

在他还未问出口前，查尔斯就提前回答了他，精神感应者永远都这般的善解人意，起码查尔斯总是。  
“让我们把时间定在每个周二晚上吧。记得我还年轻时，”查尔斯又一次微笑着眨眨眼，指了指自己无法动弹的双腿，“确切点说，是在我享受特殊人群的社会福利之前，周二的票价总是平日的一半。”

 

查尔斯真的看起来比以前更快乐了，罗根凝望了一会儿他远去的背影，将目光转向落地大窗旁的木桌上。

棋盘上的黑白棋子的摆列并不整齐，不似几天前他看到的那样，因长期无人使用而蒙上了一层薄灰；咄咄逼人的皇后和时刻在寻找时机的骑士昭告这是一场未曾结束、也永远将持续下去的博弈。

 

这大概就是查尔斯比过去更快乐的原因吧，他想道。  
罗根的脑海里浮现出那两人面对面坐着下棋的画面，但他没有在这个想像中多作停留，而是转身离开了这个落满阳光的房间。

 

 

-序章 完-

 


	2. Hippocampus

 

“适者生存”是罗根少有愿意信奉的法则之一，然而回到2023年后的最初几天，他居然无法断言，究竟是能够完美拟态、没有任何弱点的哨兵比较令他头疼，还是眼前这帮用自己的变种能力肆意恶作剧的学生更让他难以适应。

 

他早已习惯了身陷前线，豁出一切地浴血奋战，但在和平时期耐心指导孩子们？

这可从来不是他擅长的事情，但对这帮可爱的捣蛋鬼他还能怎样呢？他皱眉想道，怒吼几声，或露出爪子来吓唬吓唬他们吗？坏主意。以暴制暴可不是泽维尔学校所提倡的教育方针，每次在发火前他总是这么提醒自己。

“这就是所谓甜蜜的苦恼吧，罗根。”隔壁教室的暴风女有次被巨大的喧闹声给吸引过来了，亲眼目睹他灵巧地躲过角落里一个孩子扔来的闪电弹之后，她同情地拍拍他的肩膀，并提出了真挚（更像幸灾乐祸）的建议：“唔，或许你可以换个方式……？比如说，显露出你的男子汉气概来？这帮孩子就非常崇拜教授。啊对了，我也见过新来的老师用万磁王的名号来恐吓那些太过调皮的学生。虽然艾瑞克一向极少在我们面前出现，但这招还挺管用的，他现在简直就是校园里传说般的存在。”不给罗根任何打断的机会，她语速飞快地把整句话说完，然后一双眼睛瞬间变成了纯白。一团闪着电的小乌云飘到那个淘气的孩子头上，令他立刻停止了大笑。

 

她非常满意地接受了罗根（并不发自内心）的感谢，踏着大步离开了。

罗根环视了一眼刹那间秩序变得井井有条的安静教室，心想自己平时或许真的得“适当”的强硬一点儿。

 

在过去那个消失了的世界，罗根几乎无法想像变种人孩子也能够跟社会上其他普通的孩子一样，在叛逆与欢笑之中成长。他所认识的变种人学生，大多都怀有那么点儿胆怯或自卑的心理，仿佛他们的变种能力是不幸或是什么应当被隐藏起来的诅咒似的。

所幸的是，如今他在学校里每一个学生脸上都没有再见到过那种黯淡的落寞神情了，取而代之的是闪闪发光的、发自内心的自豪与喜悦。

 

而这一切查尔斯功不可没。

他与汉克具体和政府签署过怎样的协议，罗根目前还不知晓。政府为变种人团体设立了何种法规他更没兴趣去查明，但他能够肯定的一点是：这份难得的自由背后，想必曾有过激烈的抗争与壮烈的牺牲。他相信自己很快就会搞清楚的，反正明天就是周二了。

 

如今，通过汉克发明的，精密且对外界保密的仪器，学校的老师能够找出带有变种基因的孩子，然后在恰当的时机——往往是在孩子们的能力开始显现之时，指派老师去与家长进行全方面的沟通交流，包括详细地告知学校能提供给孩子的种种帮助和机会；当然，最终的选择权还是在孩子的手上。而在泽维尔天赋学校毕业后，学生们可以选择隐姓埋名地继续留在学校里教书，或者回归到人类社会里去——在那之前，他们需要依法登记自己的变种能力，以便政府之后的监察与保护。

 

除此之外，查尔斯还会用主脑定期地去感知不在学校内生活的变种人，以确保每一个同胞都过得很好。

 

如今变种人的存在已广为人类社会所知，人口也在不断增加。

罗根甚至开始怀疑，在不远的将来，正常人类反而会变成少数群体。到那时候，普通的人类就真的变成 _少数的弱势团体_ 了。

 

 

周二的下午罗根正好没课，于是独自在草坪上抽烟。他注意到有一帮明显不是校内的学生或老师，也不是变种人的小团体穿过了学校的大门，正朝他靠近——其中一个年轻的女孩子居然兴冲冲地挥着手臂，跑到他跟前尖声喊道：“哇！你是金刚狼吧？真不敢相信，竟比照片上还要帅好多！我们可以合个影吗？”

“他当然很乐意。”负责接待来宾的琴好心地过来帮罗根解了围，并对合完影后仍目瞪口呆的他低声解释道，“教授说了，未知是恐惧的来源之一，所以他在几年之前就对外界打开了学校的大门。只要办妥手续，游人、家长、政客……任何人都可以来学校参观；好让他们知道变种人除了拥有一些奇妙的能力之外，在情感上和正常人毫无区别。如果人类客客气气地来访，我们自然也会客客气气地接待他们。”言下之意便是，若敢对学校里的变种人抱有任何层面上的不轨意图，那么等待他们的将是无尽的后悔与痛苦。

 

罗根点点头，没有发出异议，他相信教授这么做必然有他的理由；况且，有什么能瞒过他与琴这样的心灵感应者呢？

 

目送他们远去后，罗根突然生起了四处走走的念头。周围的环境他自是相当熟悉，所以很快就发现学校大门附近的高大柏树下多了一方洁白明净的碑石。

并不如何显眼，但有了青草的衬托，细看之下竟让他觉得格外的安静美丽。

雪白的石面上，有一行金色的字铭刻道： _“即使追寻所谓的自由不过是虚无缥缈的梦想，那也是种我们一旦舍弃了就再也无法生存的情怀；是支持我们在黑暗时代前行的黎明之光。”_

_“在此，让我们缅怀那些为自由而牺牲的同伴——”_

 

罗根一言不发将那些名字一个个地看过去，那里面有许多他认识的、曾经一起战斗过的变种人伙伴，也少数他从未见过、听闻过的。毕竟他错失了整整五十年，即便对于他来说那也是一段不短的时光。

强大的再生能力让他的生命比绝大多数变种人及普通人类都要来得漫长，他脑海中所承载的记忆也格外的庞大。正因如此，他一直认为物化的纪念没有任何意义，只会给后人带来缺失感与空虚，真正的纪念是应当长存于人心。

然而这一方隐藏在树荫之下的小小碑石却让他驻足了整个下午。

 

或许是因为不朽的死者与那勃勃生机的草木形成的对比，让他沉浸于对往事的无边回忆里。他记得，自己上次路过的时候是在1973年，这儿由于长期无人打理而杂草重重，而再上一回，则是2021年匆匆撤离时的一片火光和弹雨……多么讽刺，如此脆弱而渺小的生物，却在任何时候都不会真正地灭亡，若在这儿枯萎死去了，只要这个星球仍有阳光雨露，它们总能够再度生长；而他的变种同胞的生命，他们的精神，那些本来坚不可摧、不应被磨灭的美与光辉，反而更容易消失在流逝的岁月与人们的记忆之中。

正因如此，他更应将过去那个世界里消失的一切、还有这些名字铭刻在脑海里。

幸好他不会是唯一一个记得的人。

 

等罗根走进查尔斯的书房时，窗外的天色已经开始发暗了。

 

罗根无法控制自己不去注意棋盘上棋子们的位置：看起来和上次他来的时候又不一样了。莫非艾瑞克曾经来过？他居然对此毫无知觉，看来那家伙真的要成为学校里的传说了，而现在的查尔斯多半会因此而调侃自己多年的老友吧？念及此处，罗根不由得上扬了一下嘴角，然后他突然之间意识到，包括他在内的许多变种人同胞，都从来不曾真正地为这两人置身其中地考虑过。

 

在那架飞往巴黎的私人飞机上，不，更早以前，他就发现了那两人之间的感情远远超越了好友或宿敌；与此同时，他也明白像他们这样作为变种人阵营里代表两种截然相反的立场的两位领导者——是注定要为自己的同胞与整个时代负重的；他们之间的私人感情永远不能，也不会被放在第一位。这种想法击中了他。

在那个不复存在的世界里，他自己、琴、斯科特……每一个人都或多或少地为理念牺牲过感情，但这不代表就是理所应当的。

 

 

“罗根。罗根……你还好吗？”低声的呼唤拉回了他纷乱的思绪。他抬起视线，正好对上那双温柔而关切的蓝眼睛。

“我很好，教授。实际上我有点儿太好了，所以才更为迫不及待地想知道如此美好的今天，究竟是用什么换来的？”

 

对于他如此直接地进入今晚的正题，查尔斯没有表示出丝毫惊讶的神色，实际上罗根连一道探究目光都没有收到。查尔斯的身体稍稍地从轮椅中前倾，熟悉他的人都知道，每次他想强调什么事情的时候他都会这么做，“当然。但在我们开始之前，我想我们必须首先明确一点：没错，改变了历史的人是你，我的朋友。然而，我希望你不要为已经发生过的、如今无法再挽回的事情感到负有责任……如果你觉得我们的今天足够好，那么请你记住，你所认为十分宝贵的一切，全部都离不开你曾付出的那份努力。”

 

长久的沉默之后，罗根无言的点头应允让查尔斯轻叹着微微一笑，将紧绷的上身重新放松了，仿佛这对他来说意义重大。罗根不由得感叹，查尔斯总是能够让所有人觉得自己在那一刻是他在世界上最为关心爱护的人，而那份关心是出于全然诚挚的善意，这不得不说是相当难得的天赋。

 

“那么，让我们开始吧。选个题材。”请对方在沙发椅中坐下后，查尔斯率先开口。

“……一切开始的地方。”话音刚落，罗根就觉得自己周围的物体开始不断地旋转，还好并不是那种他熟悉并厌恶的，因失重所导致的晕眩感。

哦，你这个白痴，都这么多年了，他当然不必再用手指触摸就能直接进入你的脑子——还没有完全准备好的罗根虽然有些抓狂，但并不真的抗拒。

 

 

他就这么跌进了查尔斯用记忆构架的虚拟世界里。

 

 

罗根尝试着闭上双眼，但黑暗并未如期望中的那样来临。

 

就如同所有梦境的开端一样，他从不记得自己是怎么来到这儿的： 一扇橡木大门前。

等他注意到的时候，他就已经站在那儿了。

 

“嘿，泽维尔先生已经到了，正在证人席等待传召。”

 

愣了好一会儿，罗根才意识到从门里出来的褐发女人并不是在跟他说话，他背后正传来一个越来越近的沉重脚步声。

“每次牵扯到变种人，联邦政府都喜欢来’秘密审判’这一套。说真的，这种不合常规的流程究竟是谁设立的？上次是肯尼迪，这回是崔斯克……”罗根侧过身，正好给那饱含抱怨意味的声音的主人，一位开始谢顶的中年男人让出路；他可不希望看到有谁像恐怖片里那样穿过他的身体。

“崔斯克罪有应得。我看过特别调查组递交的材料——真不敢相信，都这个年代了，美国政府居然还允许人体实验发生。”

谢顶男人假装咳嗽了一声，“对外的说法是’出卖军事机密’，莫丽亚。且不提对变种人的实验是否能够划分到人体实验的范围这个问题……”

“从什么时候开始，他们连人类都不算了？”

 

罗根感觉自己的爪子正蠢蠢欲动，即便这儿不过是查尔斯用大脑创造出来的世界，而眼前这两人充其量也不过是他的忆念所形成幻影。

 

那男人似乎也被莫丽亚拿气势汹汹的质问给惊吓到了，“嘿，嘿，你冷静点儿，别忘了今天我就是为了获得崔斯克的有罪判决而来的。但这不是出于同情心或是我站在变种人的那边，而是因为我是代表政府的控诉方，作为检察官的职责让我出现在这里。我记得你上次降职就是因为在工作里投入太多私人感情，所以……莫丽亚，我建议你最好记住过去的教训。”

“多谢你的提醒。”

罗根和那个男人都明白，她这句冷冰冰的道谢绝非发自肺腑。

 

跟随那两人进入门内，罗根第一眼看到的是证人台后方、坐在轮椅中的，年轻的查尔斯.泽维尔。

 

罗根很高兴地发现，这会儿的查尔斯看起来已经比之前好许多：原本那乱糟糟的长发如今不仅剪短了，还打理得十分整齐，下巴的胡子也刮得干干净净；再加上那身剪裁得体的浅灰色西装三件套，他整个人看起来神采奕奕、几乎年轻了好几岁。莫丽亚飞快地朝他点了点头，他则回以一个礼貌的微笑。而那个检察官正靠在法官席边递交手上的材料，同时小声地和另一个应该是崔斯克律师的男人交谈着。

 

罗根四周望了望，没有发现人类或野兽形态的汉克；但他找到了另一个他十分熟悉的身影——这场审判的对象，玻利瓦尔.崔斯克。

 

即便落到了这个地步，崔斯克的脸上似乎也没有任何绝望或愧疚；与此相反，他的神情相当的自在、坦然。他甚至没有掩饰自己正观察着在场唯一的变种人查尔斯.泽维尔的目光。

罗根说不清那种目光给他的感觉：是对未知世界的好奇，还是夹杂着敬仰之情的畏惧？

总之，对这位哨兵计划的创始者、间接杀死了他无数变种人同伴的源头，他只有纯粹的厌恶。

 

 

“女士们、先生们，既然所有相关人员都已经到了，那么就让我们开始吧。”法官敲了敲锤子，整个房间顿时肃穆寂静下来。

 

罗根这辈子没有亲历过法庭审判，这唯一一次也全如他想象中的那样冗长而沉闷，繁复的提交证据的手续和流程、控诉方与辩护方千回百绕的文字游戏让他觉得永无止境。但当年的查尔斯选择了只身来到人类所设立的平衡体制中寻求正义——罗根承认从感情上自己并不赞同如此做法；但他已经见过了那个美好的未来，所以他愿意相信教授，这的确是最合适的处理方式。

 

既然查尔斯认为这是“一切开始的地方”，那么接下来必然有什么事情会发生。

念及此处，罗根立刻打起精神去认真听崔斯克的律师的辩护辞：“……法官阁下，在您下达判决之前，崔斯克先生希望亲自说几句话。”得到应允后，崔斯克理理领子，站起来振振有词道：“据我所知，我们人类的法庭，公正性与客观性是最重要的。因此，我想提醒诸位一点，今天在场的其中一位证人，是变种人。”

 

“我们很清楚，查尔斯.泽维尔先生是变种人。”法官连头都没有抬，显然并把这句警告不放在心上。

“哦？那么法官阁下，您也清楚他的变种能力吗？让我告诉您吧，他是十分强大的心电感应者！对他来说，感知他人的感情、抹消一段记忆、甚至在对方不知不觉间完全操控其行动都是轻而易举的事。”崔斯克顿了顿，脸部的肌肉因激动而颤抖起来，“您难道就没有考虑过，这种能力将如何在最大程度上左右我的判决结果吗？他甚至不用动一下手指，就能让您判定我是有罪的！”

“……我们人类的法律，百年来，我们花费了无数心血并引以为傲的维持公正的体系、在他的能力面前根本没有任何意义！没错，如此的脆弱不堪，随时可以被彻底击碎。”

罗根注意到在场许多人的情绪逐渐被崔斯克这番话影响了，他们脸上逐渐浮现出动摇的怀疑与恐惧。

“正如同我们人类在面对变种人的时候，是如此的脆弱、不堪一击。这就是我创立哨兵计划的理由！为了自我保护！如果我们现在放任他们生存、自由发展，那么，在不远的将来，人类将面临的将是种族灭绝！”

全场死一般的寂静，罗根听到自己长长的叹息。

那位检察官的表情像是在斟酌反驳的说辞，而查尔斯的沉稳的声音却先他一步地响起了。

 

“崔斯克先生，我以为像你这么聪明——起码聪明到能够研制哨兵的科学家，是不会有如此可笑的发言的。”

此刻查尔斯的声音听起来真的有一点失望与遗憾。他当然没有给对方打断的机会，继续说了下去，“如果我真有那个打算，按照你所说的，用我的心电感应能力去扭曲你们的意志——为什么你还能说出那番话？为何律师、检察官和法官阁下花费了整整五个小时，还未得出对你的最终判决？如果我的能力真如你所说的那般强大，可以随意扭转人心……为什么这世界上还是有那么多害怕、厌憎我们的人类？”

 

查尔斯陈述的语调愈发高亢有力，充满了愤慨与无畏，“法官阁下，今天我只身来到这里，作为证人出席，是为了寻求正义。我从心底深信，人类社会的正义，应当亦是属于变种人团体的正义，而这两者不应因偏见与厌惧区分。我所要求的既不多也不少，唯有一样：这位屠杀、活体实验过我的朋友、我的同胞的人，今天在这儿得到他应得的惩罚。”

 

说完，他将视线转向审判席左边，那里坐着美国总统尼克森和多位政要。

“瑞文那天救了您，同时也放过了崔斯克。她放下枪，将决定权交给了你们。我希望今天的结果，不会让她后悔自己那时做出的选择。”

 

旁观的罗根突然觉得这样的查尔斯无比的熟悉。

 

很快，法官下达了最终判决，是连罗根都觉得无可挑剔的结果。

审判结束后，特别调查组的人非常客气地请查尔斯到跟审判室相连的小房间里商谈，罗根当然也跟着进去了。

 

“泽维尔先生，一位前FBI探员曾经和我们透露过，您拥有一个可以探查所有变种人所在地的……仪器？”

“你们是指主脑？”罗根肯定查尔斯此时已经读过这些人的心了，“哦，我知道你们在找艾瑞克。但是对不起，我同样不知道他在哪里。”

“只要你答应协助我们找到这个残暴的家伙，我们可以通过各种渠道去宣传您对人类的善意——”这位年长的探员无疑是在试图说服查尔斯，而莫丽亚从头到尾都没有开口，她在一旁静静地望着查尔斯，仿佛早就知道他的答案。

 

“我不能答应。艾瑞克他依然是我的朋友。而且，据我所知，那天他并没有造成不可挽回的伤亡。为了表达歉意，我愿承担他之前的行为所造成的经济损失。虽然我现在坐在轮椅上了，但在RFK体育馆举行的足球赛是我童年最美好的回忆之一。”查尔斯的笑容是如此的坚定睿智，罗根再度觉得自己从那上面再度隐约看到了他所熟悉的、老年查尔斯的影子。

 

 

彬彬有礼地拒绝了莫丽亚提出的陪同，查尔斯独自操控着轮椅回到长长的走廊上（当然，他身后还跟着罗根）。到转角处时，他的轮椅突然不受控制地甩了一下，在罗根还未反应过来之前，查尔斯已在低声叹气：“…… 他们到处在找你。”

这世界上能够如此自如地控制金属的变种人没有几个，能让查尔斯流露出如此怀念的口吻以及复杂情绪的更是只有一位；戴着墨镜、穿着长风衣的的艾瑞克.兰谢从柱子后走了出来。

 

他的突然现身让罗根的爪子差点儿冒出来，没错，他还没完全忘记上次钢筋透身的仇。

“非常精彩的反驳，查尔斯。我在人群后面都差点忍不住站起来为你鼓掌了。”后一句当然是带有嘲讽意味的玩笑话，而查尔斯满脸不在意的样子。

 

“我的朋友，我不过是说出事实罢了。下次我非得让汉克给我做个木头或者塑料的轮椅不可，”查尔斯的轮椅正被艾瑞克操控着往地下车库走去，然而坐在上面的人并不是很真心地在抱怨，“艾瑞克，说吧。你这次来是为了什么？”

“来见证崔斯克的下场。目前看来，你所期盼的正义算是得到伸张了。”

“是的，一切都在往好的方向发展，令人欣慰。”

“好？”艾瑞克发出了刺耳的冷笑，加快了脚步，“如果你不知道的话……他们还在不留余地追杀我呢。就算瑞文救了那个总统，大多数人类还是恨我们、害怕我们，查尔斯。他们手上还有瑞文的DNA，谁知道他们暗地里会搞什么鬼？你总是如此的天真乐观，因为你永远在寻找人心里美好的地方，就算只有那么一点点儿……你太快地原谅他们，不管他们到底对你、对其他变种人做过怎样不可饶恕的事。”

“没错，我就是这样的人，”查尔斯回击的声音开始带上一丝难得的讽刺色彩，他抬头看艾瑞克的蓝眼睛因激动而变得幽深沉邃，“对你我尤其如此。反正我已经习惯了，也不少这一次。”

 

在旁观战的罗根十分冷静地得出结论：很好，现在艾瑞克看起来也生气了。

还好他看起来并不打算把查尔斯的轮椅给掀翻。

 

他们现在依然血气方刚，依旧在不断地为各自所执的理念而争吵，在彼此面前暴露出自己最直接、最激烈的情绪。

 

“我以为我们在谈变种人与人类的未来，查尔斯。”

“那我就跟你说正事。艾瑞克，你不能由于某个族群中的一小部分人所犯下的错误，而去迁怒那个族群所有的人。实际上杀死你母亲、折磨你多年的尚是变种人，而非人类。今天，创立哨兵计划的崔斯克已经得到了他应有的惩罚。我不明白，你为何依旧如此的渴望引发战争——”

 

艾瑞克打断了他，“原来如此，你所谓的’极少部分’理论。你就是这么说服自己以及那帮人类的吗？崔斯克是人类中极少数的坏蛋，而我只是变种人中的极少数的坏蛋。其他的人类，变种人都跟你一样，是友善又讲理的和平爱好者。既然如此，那你为什么不干脆把我交给他们？岂不是皆大欢喜。别忘了，我现在可没戴头盔。”

“艾瑞克，你明知我不会的。无论发生了什么事，我都不会做出任何伤害你的举动。”或许是外面开始下雨与周围暗淡的光线的缘故，查尔斯的神态看起来有些疲惫而伤感。

艾瑞克先摇头，后又点了点头，罗根无法判断他到底是想表达否定或肯定，“你不愿伤害任何人，查尔斯。那其中包括了我。”

查尔斯的嘴唇动了动，但最终他还是什么都没说。

 

然后两人就这么默然不语，并肩而行。艾瑞克一路陪同查尔斯走到了地下车库里他的车子附近。

 

 

查尔斯首先开口了，他似乎总是比较心软的那个。

“威彻斯特的大门永远向你打开，只要你愿意回来。”

“那很好。”随之艾瑞克的眼神也柔和下来，他仿佛在犹豫，片刻后他才谨慎地问道：“我更想知道的是 _威彻斯特之心_ ——同样会永远向我打开么？”

“……为什么总是问你已经知道答案的问题呢？我的朋友。

 

查尔斯飞快地说完后闭上了双眼，挥手摆了个道别的姿势，“好了，有这句话，你现在可以毫无负担、头也不回地再度离开我了，艾瑞克。再见。”完美的台阶，查尔斯一如既往的体贴、善解人意。但艾瑞克并没有马上走，他沉下嗓子说，“……我很抱歉，查尔斯。”

“哦。这次又是为了什么？”查尔斯反问，但他没有睁开眼睛。

“为过去我给你带来的所有伤害，”艾瑞克答道，他的目光执着地停留在查尔斯微微颤动的睫毛上，“……为那些还在疼痛的伤口。”

查尔斯沉吟半晌，嘴角露出一丝苦笑，“其中有一半是我自找的，至于另一半……”

 

如果你胆敢和这家伙说已经不再痛了，那你无疑是在撒一个弥天大谎，罗根不由得产生了些许怒意，他明白自己没有资格对查尔斯生气，可他一直没法把查尔斯不时按揉双腿的模样从脑海中抹去，尤其是在旁人面前他总是试图掩饰那个克制不住的、下意识的动作。

 

那个从天而降的体育场不知道有没有压碎他的腿骨，或许汉克发明的血清以后也不能让他再站起来了——当然，他也不会再用。

查尔斯放慢了语速，他总算睁开眼对上了艾瑞克的目光，这让他看起来坚定了许多，“……承受疼痛对我来说不是坏事，能够令我变得越来越勇敢。我习惯于在苦难中寻找希望了。如今变种人的未来肩负在我们身上……你否认今天的审判是一个良好的开始，我无法说服你改变意见；在另一方面，或许我们能够达成共识，那就是我们还有很长很长的路要走，我希望减少这条路上的一切冲突，特别是来自别的变种人同胞，来自——你。”

“我希望你与我同一战线。十多年前就恳求过你。我是不是应该再问你一次？”艾瑞克垂下眼，墨绿的双眸里不断有光芒闪烁。

查尔斯似乎对那变化视而不见，他续道：“很遗憾，我的答案没有改变。不管怎样，我们都必须坚强一点，我的朋友。”

“听到你这么说，我就放心了。再见，查尔斯。”

 

艾瑞克停住脚步，把手放到了查尔斯的轮椅靠背上，轻轻地拍了两下，然后真的转身离开了，而且正如查尔斯之前所说那样，决绝而坚定，连头都没有回。

 

 

你这个混蛋总有一天会滚回来的，滚回威彻斯特来和查尔斯每天下棋，在天气好的日子推着他的轮椅在院子里散步，在天气不好的日子把温暖的毯子盖在他的腿上。

罗根心想，不，他非常肯定——但他没想到艾瑞克回来得那么快。

 

 

五分钟，他几乎是目瞪口呆地盯着去而复返的万磁王大步走到轮椅旁，然后一言不发地从背后抱住了查尔斯。不但如此，他还把自己下巴抵在他的肩膀上，姿态异常亲密，宛如爱人。罗根必须得承认，自己此刻相当吃惊，看情形他觉得艾瑞克要给查尔斯一个吻什么的了（当然，他并不期待亲眼目睹，何况这多半不是他们之间分享的第一个），结果查尔斯却微笑着把那双手握住，口吻无比平和沉静，“瑞文，我很高兴你今天也来了。”

 

亮蓝色鳞片飞速地闪烁着，由下至上地勾勒出一位金发女郎的身影。她甩了甩蓬松的及肩发，扁嘴道，“真没趣，你居然这么快就识破了。我还以为你会被爱情冲昏头脑，在我的怀抱里痛哭一顿呢。你看，连台词我都准备好了——‘噢，我再也不会戴上那个丑陋的头盔了，亲爱的查尔斯’。”

 

查尔斯无奈地朝她摇头，“你忘了么，瑞文。我是个心电感应者，这世上没有我识不破的谎言……何况，每次艾瑞克对我道歉之后，肯定不会这么快再回到我身边，”他脸上还保持着迷人的接近叹息般的微笑，“希望这一回，不会有十年那么久。”

 

“说实在的，我希望他以后离你远点儿……不过现在看来，这似乎不太可能。在他身边待着的变种人总会莫名奇妙地陷入生命危险之中——”似乎是想起了过去的事，瑞文突然单膝跪在轮椅前，用脸颊蹭了蹭她的哥哥如今动弹不得的双腿，“……查尔斯，对不起。”

 

查尔斯没有再问对方道歉的缘由，他伸出手将她额前一缕金发别到耳后，打趣道：“今天难道是世界道歉日？怎么你们都争先恐后地对我说这句话，真让我措手不及。”

“噢，查尔斯……”瑞文的眼眶红红的，她看起来像是要哭了，而刚刚她还在试图把查尔斯弄哭；罗根想，幸好她没看到查尔斯手臂内侧的那些密密麻麻的针眼，那几乎让他都觉得受不了。

 

查尔斯柔声安抚她，“都已经过去了，现在的我很好。我有很多事情要做，有很多人需要我的帮助……”

“你总是如此替人着想，我的圣人哥哥。”

“瑞文，我已经浪费了十年的时间自怨自艾，借酒精和药物来逃避一切……世界上有太多在黑暗中失去方向的变种人同胞，今后……我想尽我所能地让他们看到一条更为光明、美好的道路；我绝对不会再放任同胞们不管了……这是一个承诺，我得好好的遵守。”

他还记得那个承诺。是的，他当然是记得的，而且遵守得相当之好。

 

兄妹俩默然相望片刻，查尔斯开口道，“希望你对崔斯克的下场还算感到满意。”

 

“噢，他啊。”提起这个男人，瑞文至今还是会露出了毫不掩饰的仇视与厌恶，这反而让罗根对她产生了好感，“如果他没得到应有的惩罚的话，查尔斯，我向你保证，他今天将没法活着离开这栋大楼。”

 

罗根心底很清楚，她真的会那么做，他所认识的魔形女——向来是个敢爱敢恨、敢作敢当的行动派，有时甚至不惜使用残忍的手段；幸好现在她仍旧是是瑞文，是查尔斯珍爱的妹妹。

 

“瑞文，你应该信任我。”

“我当然信任你，查尔斯，但我还没法彻底相信人类。顺带一提，法庭上你的那段反驳太棒了。我真为你感到骄傲。”

“谢谢。对了，你有罗根的消息了吗？”

 

 

太棒了，你们原来还记得我的存在；听到自己的名字被提起，罗根长长地舒了口气，尽管明知自己平安无恙地活到了2023年，但得知自己50年前被伙伴们记挂着无疑还是令他感到颇为欣慰的。

 

“你提醒了我。他被艾瑞克丢河里了，我等会儿就去把他捞起来。我已经把一切都打听好啦。放心吧，过几天你就能看到他在你面前活蹦乱跳了，”瑞文耸耸肩，仰起脸露出了如同少女般的娇软笑容，“但在那之前，你得答应我一件事。”

 

没有人能拒绝这样的笑脸，查尔斯更不会是个例外，“当然，瑞文。任何事，只要是我能做到的。”

 

“这件事除了你之外没有谁能做得更好了：那就是照顾好你自己——还有，帮我告诉汉克，有空我会回去看他的。说实话，我突然有点儿想念他不那么蓝（1）的样子。”她起身，在他的额头上落下一吻。而他则回以一句更为温暖的等候，“威彻斯特的大门同样永远向你打开。瑞文，我们欢迎你随时回家。”

 

查尔斯的话音一落，罗根感觉到自己四周的景物开始模糊，他仿佛被一只无形的手从海洋中拉起——大概是到’电影’结束的时候了。

 

没有片尾字幕也没有彩蛋，他睁开眼，发现老年的查尔斯坐在轮椅上正朝他微笑。

窗外的夜空已布满了星子，偶尔有虫鸣与风声从外头传进房间，让人感觉加倍的平静安然。

 

 

“从你的表情来看，这场电影对你来说还不算太无聊？”

 

“是我这辈子看过的最好的一部。”罗根的口吻非常真挚，“谢谢你，教授。为你……所做的一切。我真的不知道……要怎么——”他一时语塞，一直以来都是查尔斯在引导他们，帮助他们，为他们付出一切。然而，这么多年了，他们为查尔斯真正地做过什么吗？或者，他们试图为他做过什么吗？

 

还是查尔斯将他从这种自责的情绪之中救出，“明天好好上课，那就是对我最大的回报。我昨天听暴风说了，你最近在教育孩子的方针上需要一点别人的帮助。”

 

谢谢你啊暴风，罗根咬牙切齿地想，同时努力让自己微笑的表情看起来自然而充满感激，“……那个。教授，我已经好好思考过，有一点眉目了。”

 

“很好，我对你有信心。那么我们下周二再继续，罗根。晚安。”

“晚安。”

 

 

 

 

－第一章 完－

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: blue，蓝色在英语中也有忧郁的意思。


	3. Hypothalamus

 

 

动乱无处不在，战争无处不在。

1973年1月，巴黎和平协约刚刚签订，9月份智利就发生了流血政变，阿连德总统中弹身亡；10月，赎罪日战争在中东爆发，戈兰高地与西奈半岛上的炮火持续了好几周。1974年6月，因为法国的退出，东约组织正式宣告解散。

 

“……离任之际，我如此祈望着：愿上帝的荣光时刻与你们同在。”  
查尔斯.泽维尔独自坐在起居室内，撑着艰涩的眼皮听完了尼克松宣布辞职的演讲。去年以来，水门事件就在逐步发酵升级；到了8月，这位曾经被瑞文救过一命的总统不得不卸任离开。

 

查尔斯只能期盼他的继任者——杰拉尔德.福特，对变种人不抱有什么根深蒂固的偏见。  
如果一切顺利的话，汉克和艾力斯现在应该已经在白宫会见这位新总统了。

 

随手关掉电视，他长长地呼了口气，把脑袋枕在沙发的扶手上，感觉全身都快要散架了。疲惫和晕眩感纷纷而至，午憩片刻将是个相当不错的主意。  
最近这几个月查尔斯都没怎么好好地睡过觉，脑海里总是充斥着各种声音；时间似乎永远不够，下一个转角总会出现另一个需要他帮助的灵魂，而且他深知还有成千上万个在前方等着他。

有时他甚至忍不住对过去的自己生气，整整十年——那段时间他究竟是多么的不可救药，才会选择用那样的方法来荒废时日？  
幸而怒火总会平息，逐渐沉入无梦的睡眠之前，恍惚之间他感觉到有人靠近了沙发，正把毯子轻轻地盖在自己身上。

“汉克……？你不是明天才回来……”查尔斯梦游般地嘟囔着，扭了下脖子，提醒自己别忘记道声谢；听到他的声音的那一刻，那人的动作和呼吸突然一滞，某种难以形容的情绪传过来，在一瞬间击中了查尔斯。

他连忙睁开眼：面前举着毛毯的男人没有汉克高，还穿着汉克绝对不会穿的皮夹克和高领毛衣。

“……艾瑞克。”

查尔斯只用了一秒就确定了面前的人不是瑞文变形的，他太熟悉艾瑞克的大脑了，也太熟悉进入里面时的那种感觉。

艾瑞克的头发比去年见面时要略微长些，看起来有点儿蓬松，他的皮肤更黑，身形也更瘦。和查尔斯一样，他整个人看起来非常的疲惫，但仍然健康完整——身体与精神两方面都是。

法庭外相见的那次之后，查尔斯从没有刻意地去寻找过艾瑞克的行踪。当然，用主脑寻找变种人同伴的时候，偶尔他会不小心“撞”进这位老友的脑子里，大多数时候他都选择悄无声息、不留痕迹地离开，连声招呼都不打；唯独在莫斯科的那一回，艾瑞克和他的同伴正面临着KGB的追捕，他无法控制自己不用能力去定住那个躲在角落里用狙击枪瞄准了艾瑞克后脑的特工，即便他早已探知到那冰冷的枪管里面的子弹全是金属制成的。

“……嗨，查尔斯。”  
艾瑞克把手上的毛毯丢到一边，直接坐在了查尔斯的身旁，“你瞧起来可真糟糕，我的朋友。”  
“你也一样。”查尔斯朝他笑笑，估算起这一次他们会在几句话之内争吵起来：或许会在关于尼克松离任的话题上产生分歧？又或许，他这次回来只不过是想拿回那个头盔罢了——以免自己阻止他的大计。

奇怪的是，查尔斯意识到自己并急于现在就搞明白，他更倾向全心全意地享受此刻两人之间难得的宁静。  
“老年人才喜欢躺在沙发上睡午觉。”艾瑞克的关心还是一如既往的尖锐又刻薄，但查尔斯觉得乐在其中，他微笑着指向自己的额角，耸了耸肩，“我的确在变老……你瞧我，都有白头发了。”  
“是啊，不但如此，还油腻腻的。查尔斯，你多久没有洗头了？嗯……你闻起来也不太好。”  
艾瑞克凑近他还皱起鼻子吸气的模样无疑让查尔斯觉得有点儿尴尬，他不由自主地往沙发的另一侧靠，努力露出满不在乎的轻松神态，“最近汉克不在，我又一直很忙……反正宅子里只有我一人。”

对方挑挑眉，脸上明明白白地写着“好吧，现在我也在这儿了”。

“咳，最近你去了哪里——”查尔斯试图转移话题，可惜他失败得相当彻底，艾瑞克稳稳地把他整个儿抱起来，语调波澜不惊：“查尔斯，你平时在哪儿洗澡？”

“……出去后转右边。谢谢。”

汉克一向是个动手能力极强的变种人，为了方便照顾查尔斯的起居生活，他改装了一楼的浴室。里面的浴缸被换成了方便旋转的靠椅，防滑的塑胶替代了原本的大理石地面，为了安全，墙壁上还装了多处扶手。

自从坐上轮椅后，查尔斯逐渐习惯了用自然的态度去接受身边人给予他的特殊照顾，然后真挚地向他们道谢。因为他明白了一个事实：自己行动不便，有时的确需要他人的帮助。过分的逞强或坚持无谓的自尊只会给所有人带来更多的不便和痛苦。

这份觉悟在面对艾瑞克时也不应例外。

只不过是洗个澡而已，我的确需要洗个澡；只不过是这次是由艾瑞克来照顾我——没什么大不了的，他说服自己。  
但等艾瑞克脱掉他的夹克外套和毛衣，只留了一条内裤走进浴室那一刻，查尔斯开始感到后悔无比。

因为他突然之间不太确定，在艾瑞克给他清理身体的过程中，他的老二是硬了比较难为情，还是完全的无动于衷比较令他羞耻。

“其实我自己来就行了，我上半身还能动……你可以在外面等我洗完。”查尔斯做出了最后的努力，他抢先一步朝他的沐浴乳伸出了手——可惜那瓶子的外壳居然也该死的含有金属，所以争夺的结果自然是不言而明。

艾瑞克彻底无视了他的要求，他转身拧开热水喷头，在哗哗的水声中非常专注地替查尔斯清理起身体，甚至比汉克更周到细致。  
他甚至不惜单膝跪在地上，好擦拭查尔斯的双腿的每一块肌肤。

“你腿上的肌肉比以前少了。”

查尔斯咬咬嘴唇，决定不低下头去看艾瑞克，不只是因为这个角度他可以很清晰地观察到对方的锁骨、胸肌和腰线的弧度，或是他这样跪于自己双腿间的姿势太容易引起不恰当的联想……他最害怕的是在艾瑞克的眼神中看到歉意以及怜悯。

于是他用一种轻描淡写、就像谈论别人的情况一般的口吻解释起来，“哦，这是难以避免的。尽管我不时会进行腿部按摩，以减少肌肉萎缩的速度……但毕竟还是比不得从前了。” 说完，他发现原来对艾瑞克坦白这些比他原本想象中的要容易许多。

“……你的腿，真的一点感觉都没有了？”艾瑞克的声音低哑了些，仿佛是被什么隔挡住了一样的沉闷。

查尔斯终于忍不住了，他低下头，发现艾瑞克的脸颊正贴着自己那苍白无力且毫无知觉的大腿内侧，一种难以形容的情感潮流顺着相触的肌肤漫涌而上，冲刷着他的心头，提醒他两人曾经拥有过的，美好的往日时光。

“不，不是的……艾瑞克，我现在就能感觉到我的腿。”

抢在艾瑞克的眼神开始显露出酸涩与痛楚之前，查尔斯开口续道，“我没有骗你……我能在你的脑子里感觉到它们。此时此刻。”  
连查尔斯自己都没有意识到，此时他的声音多么的温柔动情，同时又是多么的具有说服力。

就像多年前的他，意气风发、满怀自信，从未被任何事击倒过，以为这个世界上没有他救不了的人。

“那么，就再进得深入一些。”

查尔斯下意识地想抗拒这愈发低沉而沙哑的嗓音的诱惑，但艾瑞克已经将他的双腿拉分得更开，那线条坚毅的唇毫不犹豫地含住了他的还未勃起的性器前端。狭窄的口腔内壁炙热而丝滑，酥麻的快感正如同电流般从他仍有知觉的尾骨至脊椎徐徐地攀爬而上，仿佛一阵阵被不断抛向高空、却一直无法坠落回地面的连续冲击。

“艾瑞克，你没有必要……这样……取、悦……”剩下的字句被淹没在了呻吟和喘息声之中，他不得不用力抓住艾瑞克的肩膀才忍住没有尖叫出来。

自从瘫痪以后，查尔斯本以为自己这辈子再也不会享受到如此强烈的、由性事而唤醒的陶醉和颤栗。

这并不是第一次艾瑞克给他口交，但绝对是最为彻底的一次。以往艾瑞克最多只会夹紧双颊，用手指极富技巧地揉弄他两侧的囊袋及会阴处；就像每一个称职的情人会做的那样，他慷慨而愉快地挑起查尔斯的性欲，但往往不会等到高潮来临就全身而退。  
这次他却十分耐心地舔舐着整个柱身，并用舌尖舔掉上面所有的液体：其中包括温热的水流以及分泌的腥咸黏液。

在感觉到查尔斯试图向前挺腰的动作之后，他极度小心地分开了自己齿列，并尽可能地放松了自己的下颚肌肉，以便能够吞含入查尔斯的全部。他调整着姿势，好让深入的、敏感的茎头前端摩擦自己的喉头嫩肉。

那种感觉其实并不舒服，尤其还有水流源源不断的顺着交合之处溢进他的口腔内部，几乎让他产生呕吐的冲动。  
查尔斯非常清楚地知道这些，因为他还在艾瑞克的脑子里，并且如他要求的那样进入得更深了。

比起生理上的快感，心理上的满足感更让他兴奋——艾瑞克此时正跪坐在地上，用自己温热的口腔彻底包裹住他；他的全身被淋得湿透，隐约可见的、双腿间的硕大性器甚至有逐渐仰起的势头。仅是为他口交就足以让他兴奋起来。

这一切都在表明，艾瑞克的举动，并非是因为同情，也不是出自任何层面上的妥协或让步。

 

他和我一样，也想要这个。

喷涌而出的白浊液体被艾瑞克尽数吞了下去。在高潮之后，查尔斯一直都无法停止自己的抽泣。

两人在不同的道路上继续前行着，偶尔的交汇让他们明白，其实相互之间的爱意与尊敬一直都在那儿；正是这种感情支撑着他们在分离的日子继续坚定地走下去，直到再度相逢的那一天。

 

湿暖潮湿的浴室，紧密交缠的肢体……等到那番景象完全消失之后，查尔斯才缓缓地睁开眼。他从梦境回到了现实之中：无论是从窗外洒入房间的银白月光，吸进鼻腔的干燥而冰冷的空气，略觉酸痛的关节或是垫于他腰部的羊毛毯柔软的触感，这一切都感觉非常真切。

2023年的他早已不再年轻——如今他已是年逾八十的老人，脸上布满皱纹；比起五十年以前，不管是作为领袖还是引导者，他无疑都更富有智慧，更沉稳，也更为无私——用不着读心，单单从别人注视他的目光中他就能感知到，在他们心目里，查尔斯.泽维尔简直如同一位无悲无喜、无欲无求的圣人。

或许只有他自己才深知，其实他对自己十七岁那年遇到的艾瑞克.兰谢的爱从未改变过丝毫。坠入爱河时心意相通的甜蜜，第一次互相疯狂地占有身心时接近痉挛般的愉悦，发现自己被无情抛弃时难以遏制的怒火，最终意识到自己终生都将对这个名字、对这个人无法自拔时的苦涩及释然……随着时光流逝，那些曾经无比强烈、让他心荡神驰的情感全部都消失得无影无踪；一种沉静而克制，堪称永恒的情怀取而代之，如丝般将他轻柔地包裹住。  
若将其定义为爱情，似乎太过简单且狭隘，但除了爱情外，这世上又没有再合适的语言可以形容。

应该是爱情吧，查尔斯心想，起码这么多年了，他的性幻想对象一直没有改变过。

而且，变老还是有些好处的，比如说他身下的床单并没有因为这个梦而被弄脏，关于这场情事的回忆仅是在枕头上留下了点点水痕。查尔斯面带微笑，一动不动地仰躺着，回忆以前艾瑞克曾经嘲笑他“不管是在上面还是下面，哭的那个总是你”；回忆他每次进入艾瑞克的脑海里，如何抚摸里面每一条神经末梢并将其与自己的融合到一起；回忆他曾经无数次在那个熟悉的臂弯中睁开眼，然后在微熹的晨光中等待对方苏醒，只为成功捕捉他眨动眼睫的那一瞬间的惊喜。

今时今日，他无疑是非常幸福的，然而偶尔沉浸于昔日的回忆中似乎能够带给他更多的满足感。这大概是所有处于垂暮之年的人的通病，就连伟大的X教授都难以免俗；又或许是因为罗根的意识回归，读取那个消失的世界的一切让他感慨良多；又或许，为罗根构建一座“忆念城市”同时也唤醒了他心灵深处沉睡多年的秘密。

“查尔斯，答应我……”有一个声音在他耳际响起，穿越时空，犹如远方的音乐。  
假如他在此时此刻离世，那这就真的是一辈子了：他遵守了他们之间的承诺，而他们也拥有了最好的朋友、敌人以及爱人之间所能够拥有一切。

查尔斯慢慢坐起身来，转头凝视大床的另一侧：那儿空无一人，被单则是一丝不苟的平整。  
然后他朝窗外看去，毫不意外地发现在广阔的露台尽头有一个雪白得耀眼的身影。在夜色的笼罩下，银发的艾瑞克那负手挺立的背影望过去竟有一种隐约而渺然的朦胧美感，仿佛月光亦是一种被他的磁力吸引的稀有金属，如此自然又超乎自然地浮离于他的身体四周。

没有花费多少力气查尔斯就把自己从床上弄到了轮椅上。毕竟他这辈子待在轮椅上的时间已经比双腿站立的更长了，而只要时间一长，无论是面对怎样困难的事情，往往人们都倾向于完成得更快更好；别提他现在的轮椅有多智能，如果汉克哪天告诉他里面还安装有导弹，他相信自己都不会觉得太吃惊。  
推开雕花的木门，他把轮椅停在他身后五步左右的地方，“艾瑞克，睡不着？”  
对方没有直接回答他的问题。“你听起来很愉快，查尔斯。是否刚才做了个好梦？”  
“噢，是的。我梦到了过去……确切地说，1974年。”  
“那一年……发生了很多事。”  
查尔斯懒得用心电感应能力去分辨此时艾瑞克口吻中的复杂情绪究竟是为何，也不想进入他的脑子，探明他话中所指的“很多事”到底包括了什么；因为与艾瑞克此时正站在他面前相比，那实在是件微不足道的小事。再说了，有时选择走捷径反而会毁掉许多乐趣，他宁愿通过正常的对话来了解对方的想法。反正今晚他也不打算再回到床上去，跟艾瑞克一起在露台上迎接日出是个不错的主意。

于是，他用最柔和的语调应道，“没错。那年……发生了很多事。”  
“你曾告诉我，过去的世界拥有无数的可能性以及结果。我们做出的每一个微小的选择，都无时不刻地将我们指向全然不同的命运之路：一旦有了足够的波澜，那么，再庞大的时光洪流都是能够被逆转的……因此，我们的未来，其实永远都没有真正注定好。”  
艾瑞克顿了顿，突然之间暴露他隐藏多年的、久违的锋芒与冷硬，“事到如今，你现在还相信着这个理论吗，我的朋友？”  
“是的，事到如今……我依然相信。”  
查尔斯以为自己会接着说“但是”，但他却没有；他正为自己的回答里那不容忽视的涩滞而感到惊讶。  
——原来，这么多年以来，他究竟还是感到一丝遗憾的。

但是，他终于等来了心中预想好的“但是”：但是，最起码他守住了那个承诺。

这样的未来，对于大多数人，尤其是变种人团体来说，已然足够好了；和罗根的交谈更让他深信这一点。

艾瑞克似乎在试图平息胸腔中的怒火，他的声音有一丝难以察觉的颤抖，“背负了最多的苦痛，却没有被打倒的领袖总是值得所有人尊敬的，我想等你死了，他们会给你立个碑或纪念馆，好让你的名字与事迹流芳百世——可是，我不确定对于背负者本人来说，那样的付出是否值得。”  
如果是在十年以前，查尔斯听到这句质问多半会热泪盈眶，但如今他剩下的只有一声绵长的叹息了，“这就是你总是不愿在孩子们面前露面的理由？”  
“你比任何人都明白我的理由，查尔斯。”

“我不后悔，艾瑞克……对于我曾经做出的每一个选择。”

无言的静默如此熟稔地降临于两人之间，如同他们过去的每一次争斗。悬挂于天际的月亮逐渐低垂，原本明亮的轮廓变得透明而模糊；最终还是查尔斯率先开口，正如每次棋盘上局势胶着时，提出和棋的人也总是他。  
“你在看什么？我的朋友。”

  
那雪白的挺拔身影仍旧固执的没有转过来，“我在看你啊，查尔斯。”  
“如果这是你的新能力，那我必须得说，我为你感到高兴。不是每一个变种人都足够幸运，在晚年发展出新能力的。”他饶有趣味地挑眉，今晚的艾瑞克让他感觉格外的琢磨不透。  
“我在看威彻斯特……这幢漂亮的老宅子，后院的喷水池，一草一木，这儿的月光，每一个学生和老师……”艾瑞克终于转过身来，与他脸上的皱纹同样清晰的是他唇角的优雅笑容，“这一切都是你，查尔斯。”

多么神奇啊，查尔斯平静地感叹道，为什么自己每次看到他的面容，都会觉得自己再度坠入爱河呢？  
不管那笑容中包含了爱意，尊敬，理解，包容，无奈……或者其他的什么，在此刻都是完完全全地属于他查尔斯.泽维尔一个人的。

远处的地平线被朝阳染成了金色，又是新的一天了。  
而他们在经历了那么多磨难与考验之后，还能站在一起迎接日出，这实在值得庆幸。

 

周二晚如期而至。 查尔斯注意到，罗根不仅比他们之前约定的时间迟了不少，神情还有些心不在焉的，那模样与他们上次会面时简直判若两人，这实在令他感到诧异。

在他使用能力去感知之前，姗姗来迟的’观影人’已经吞吞吐吐地开口了， “教授，恕我冒昧……你给我看的那些影像，全部都出自你的记忆？崔斯克的审判那天，你明明待在门后的证人席上，为什么你却能得知门外那位检察官与……呃、那位女探员——”罗根皱起眉，似乎正努力回忆那天的细节，查尔斯善解人意地给了他提醒，“她的名字是莫丽亚。” “对，莫丽亚。重点是，为什么你能够得知他们的谈话？” 查尔斯仰头长叹了口气，这个动作无疑让罗根的面部线条绷得更紧了。

“……我的朋友，你似乎忘记了非常重要且关键的一点：我是一位心灵感应者。即便不用肉眼与耳朵，我也能看到或听到很多事物，其中当然包括门后他们的对话，他们面部表情和内心想法等等。那天的法庭审判前夕，我一直在暗中留意那位检察官的动向。而之所以展示给你看的原因，是我觉得那能帮助你了解当时的情况。重新模拟出那一段对话，对心灵感应者来说并非难事。”

“噢，所以，那时你潜入了他的大脑？那个谢顶检察官的。”罗根挑眉，切入了重点，同时毫不掩盖自己的满脸惊讶。 “你可以这么说。为了确认一些事情，我不得不那么做——是的，我窥探他的大脑。罗根，你是否怀疑我还暗中操控了他？”

罗根立刻摇头，“不……我相信你不会那么做。理由就跟你在法庭上反驳崔斯克一样，如果你早有那个打算的话，庭审不会花费那么长的时间。再说了……实际上，单纯从我个人的角度出发，就算你当时真的操控了他，操控了法庭上所有人，我也觉得没什么大不了的。”随后他又马上补充道：“抱歉，教授。我之前那么问，绝没有指责你的意思……我只是……有点儿疑惑。”

查尔斯突然回忆起，在如今已经消失那个世界里，他与罗根相识之初，这个野兽般孤傲不羁的男人并不信任他；他甚至还认为艾瑞克对待人类所采取的做法才是正确的。因为，罗根和艾瑞克一样，是经历过无数磨难与危险的幸存者。而幸存者最大的特点就是他们的直觉往往相当敏锐，不易被温情说服，而且更倾向于只相信自己的亲眼所见。

“是谁和你说了什么吗，罗根？”

“没有。不瞒你说，大多数人都觉得我的记忆出了点问题，居然一下子失去了整整五十年的回忆——然后他们都充满同情心地建议：去找查尔斯，他可以帮你。嗨，所以我来了。” 罗根的口吻突然变得有些迟疑而且小心翼翼。这真是十分难得，查尔斯心想。

“我能够明白你的顾虑。抱歉，是我的错，之前没有和你好好地说明一番。是的，我所构建的影像，全部基于我个人的记忆。每个人看待世界的方式都存在着一定程度的差别，而我当然也不例外。同时，大脑在存储记忆的过程中经常带有主观性与感情色彩，这恐怕是无法避免的。因此，我没法保证我所展示出来的一切是百分百的真实。所以你可以选择相信，也可以选择质疑。就像看电影一样——你没必要同意主角做的事，即便是导演的手法、情节安排都可以反对。”查尔斯顿了顿，露出个狡黠的笑容，“虽然不愿承认，但我也开始上年纪了，你得原谅一个偶尔健忘的老人。如果你有更好的方法去了解这五十年的话，请别客气，尽管告诉我。”

“不，教授，对你所做的一切，我很感激。” “改变了历史的人是你。”查尔斯自然能够明白他所指，他将目光投向窗外：威彻斯特的夜色温柔如水，天幕中有无数繁星点缀，唯一可惜的是今夜少了月光相伴。“……过去的世界拥有无数的可能性以及结果。我们做出的每一个微小的选择，都无时不刻地将我们指向全然不同的命运之路：一旦有了足够的波澜，那么，再庞大的时光洪流都是能够被逆转的。”

罗根耸耸肩，“送我回1973年最早也是你的主意，教授。噢，或者是艾瑞克的；反正那时候你们总是凑在一起商量些我们不知道的计划。如果时光真的如你所形容，是一股庞大的洪流，那么，这个新形成的世界——我连源头都算不上。你才是。”

他从不远处的皮沙发上站起来，走近几步，把手臂撑在查尔斯的轮椅两侧的扶手上。

“是你把大家重新聚集起来了，查尔斯。如我之前强调过的那样，这个未来比我所经历的那个美好百倍。” “罗根，谢谢你这么说。这对我来说意义重大。” “你不必感谢我。应该由我这个一觉睡了五十年的人来跟你道谢。”

“那么，时间不早，就让我们进入今天的正题吧。或者你比较喜欢我们就这么聊聊天？或者下盘棋？” 查尔斯早就注意到了，罗根每次来这间屋子都会有意无意地观察角落里的棋盘。但他却从不会提及艾瑞克。 “艾瑞克的棋路最近开始变得无趣了……”一言不发的罗根的脸色变得越来越难看，显然他完全不想跟查尔斯下棋。

查尔斯的笑意又加深了些，想来，这世界上那么喜欢跟心灵感应者下棋还下了一辈子的，大概也只得艾瑞克.兰谢一个。

“或者，今晚我们可以详细地谈一谈关于你对孩子们的教育方针——”

罗根猛地清清嗓子，“咳！最后一个问题，教授。或许这有点傻……如果我在那个世界里，离开你的视野范围太远，会发生什么事情？”

“好问题。如果是在课堂上，我会给你满分。因为……其实我自己也不知道答案。这么说或许让我听起来有些该死的自大……我是如今世界上拥有最为强大的大脑的人之一，”罗根点点头，没人会质疑这一点。

“但不管如何强大，大脑的功能与容量总归是有极限的，我没法感知到一切细节；因此，我用忆念所构造的那个世界也不是无限广阔的。你离我的距离越远，也就意味着当时的我感知到的事物就少，而你越所见的景象就会愈发的模糊……如果你实在走得太远了，或许会迷失在我的记忆断层之中。我猜想，那将会是一个虚无的世界。”

迷失在查尔斯的记忆断层里：罗根对所有跟失忆相关的字眼都心有余悸，他脸色苍白，甚至忘了问查尔斯是否能够在那样的情况下把自己拉回现实。

查尔斯忙温声安抚道，“别担心，只要不是太远应该都没问题。尽量待在我身边，罗根。”

“我会的。”

“那么，现在我们可以开始了吗？你想知道什么？”

“呃……这回允许我具体点吧，我还挺想知道……我是怎么被人从那条河里打捞起来的。”

话音刚落，他周围的景物，包括查尔斯的笑容，跟上次一样统统扭曲、旋转着消失在他的视野之中。

 

－第三章 完 －


	4. Medulla oblongata

罗根震惊地发现自己正站在一个相当熟悉的地方——噩梦中他不时地在这个钢筋与水管直接暴露于外的双层复式大厅内醒来；每次都满手鲜血，全身赤裸，愤怒而无措——等等，为什么他会回到威廉·史崔克的秘密实验基地？

对了，这只是一段记忆，属于查尔斯的记忆；他不必再面临那样深入脑髓的痛苦与折磨。罗根深吸了口气，告诉自己这并不是现实。 可是，教授人又在哪儿？更重要的是，为什么他把自己带回了这里？ 难道这个世界的自己仍然被史崔克施以实验，但这回换作查尔斯他们将他救出？正踌躇着是否应该查看一下位于房间中央、不断冒着泡的水池（并祈祷自己没有像个试验品一样躺在里面），突兀响起的交谈声打断了罗根的思绪。他略微不悦地发现，一旦身处于查尔斯的记忆世界里，自己便彻底失去了引以为傲的敏锐五感。

“我们到了。” 罗根猛地回头，来者竟是年轻的史崔克！那个曾经给他装上艾德曼金属的男人正快步走下阶梯，进入他的视线与攻击范围。 然而，他的出现并没有解开罗根之前的疑惑，反而让一切都更加难以置信了。

因为，此时跟在史崔克身后的另外一个人——他两边头发翘起，褐色皮夹克下套着黑色背心，指间夹了根雪茄：分明就是罗根自己！

“嗨，这地方可真够阴森的，叫人不舒服。”四处张望后，过去的自己得出了毫无新意的结论。 像这样在查尔斯记忆之中与过去的自己奇妙地“重逢”，罗根完全没有做好心理准备。然而，目瞪口呆地观察那个身影片刻之后，他却不由有些失笑：因为眼前的这个“罗根”比他想像中的更年轻、更富有活力，就连眉宇的强韧都隐含了一丝柔情。 他想起之前查尔斯说“每个人看待世界的方式都存在着一定程度的差别、大脑存储记忆的过程中带有主观性与感情色彩”，这便是X教授眼中的金刚狼；在他的眼里，似乎所有人都比现实中的更美好。 如同笃信希望，查尔斯一直笃信人类心底深处存有善意，从不放弃在每一个灵魂里寻找最美好光明的一面。

但罗根不同：他一边警惕地盯着年轻的史崔克，一边恨不得上前给此刻还有闲情抽烟的自己几拳。

“教授，教授。我们到那个实验室了。你通过我的眼睛瞧瞧吧——啊，什么？你已经那么做了？下回请你好歹先说一声……” 史崔克瞬间变成了蓝皮肤红头发的瑞文，连同声音：“别大惊小怪的，罗根。之前我捞你起来就已经费了不少功夫，现在抓紧时间，快找我的DNA样本。”

“啧。知道了。”过去的自己不情不愿地掐灭烟头，摊手认命。 罗根松了口气。 原来查尔斯的思维正在过去的自己的脑海里，把自己救起来的是瑞文；而刚才的史崔克也是她变形而成的，多半是为了瞒过外面的守卫们进入这个实验室。

在罗根熟悉的那段历史里，她曾经这样无数次地潜入各种机密场所（甚至包括威彻斯特的地下室），以取得她所需的情报。随心所欲地改变外形——包括复制对象的声音和指纹，这种能力无疑让魔形女成为了最出色的间谍：她即能隐没于人群之中，又可以在刹那间化身为任何关键人物。因此，她是陪伴万磁王多年的得力左右手。唯一不同的是，这个世界里，她选择和查尔斯合作了。这点倒是让罗根格外欣慰。

两人仔细搜索了一番，可惜并无所获。而旁观又帮不上任何忙的罗根觉得自己其实比他们更失望。 “真奇怪，按照之前的情报……除去CIA销毁的部分，其他剩余的所有研究材料应该是由史崔克接手了才对。”瑞文皱眉沉思，“而且，查尔斯跟我提过……史崔克的儿子正逐渐显露出变种能力……我想，他对变种人应该会非常感兴趣的。”

罗根耸耸肩，“或许情报有误。你或他的。”

瑞文明显不满对方质疑自己的情报收集能力，但她没有就此抱怨，“告诉查尔斯，我的DNA样本也不在这儿，又白跑了一趟。”

“喔。他已经知道了。他让我告诉你切莫操之过急。”

瑞文轻哼一声，变化成了查尔斯的模样。她绕着罗根慢慢地走了一圈，仿佛在确保对方脑海中的真正的查尔斯能够看清，“查尔斯，巴黎和会已经过了快两年了！那可是我的DNA！只要还在人类手中，就难保有第二个、第三个崔斯科出现；只要他们愿意，哨兵计划随时可以重启。”蓝色鳞片层层朝上收起，她又变成了没戴头盔的万磁王，神情可谓是温柔而怀念的，“之前我劝说你离他远点儿…… 但是时候主动和艾瑞克联系了，查尔斯。”

过去的自己明显不喜欢这个突然出现的身影，罗根注意到骨爪已经露出了一小截。

“ _瑞文，我答应你，我会去和艾瑞克商量这件事情的_ 。” 平缓而镇定，那是属于查尔斯的声音——他正通过罗根来安抚瑞文。

“ _还有，小心些。那个房间里除去你们之外还有一个变种人在_ 。” 话音堪堪落下，两人头顶上方便传来了一阵阵轻声嗤笑。

“哎呀，终于发现我了。孩子们，你们刚刚是在找这个吗？”一个黑发赤眼、看不出年龄的男人倚着二层的扶栏，居高临下地俯视着瑞文和罗根，手里晃动着一管黄色试剂。

“你是谁！？” 瑞文和过去的自己居然这么久都没有察觉到房间里还有一个人，反而是远在千里外的教授发现并提醒了他们，可见这个变种人并不简单，罗根想。 无视两人警惕防备的眼神，男人脸上的微笑优雅而得体，口吻轻快得接近漫不经心，“呼，金刚狼——对吧？其实，你的基因也很棒。不过在变种人中，拥有迅速自愈能力的并不只是你一个。比如说，你的哥哥剑齿虎也同样——”

“什么，你认识那家伙？” 过去的自己满腔怒火地质问那个陌生男人，而注视着这一切的罗根却觉得有些恍惚：他很久很久都没有想起那位兄长了。当初两人一起逃离家乡，并肩作战，出生入死，但却因为理念不同而决裂，最终分道扬镳。 这世上他仅剩的亲人、唯一一个会喊他作“吉米”的人，如今成了他最不愿想起的回忆。不是所有人都跟查尔斯与艾瑞克那样，即便对立多年、持有完全相反的立场，亦能够保有敬意与感情的。

“我当然知道他。我还研究过你。你们。”男人回答，他那饶有兴趣的目光转向了瑞文，“魔形女，万磁王，还有X教授……每一个变种人都是我的研究对象。”

听到“研究”一词，瑞文立刻变回了蓝色的外形，她的金色眼眸显露出冰冷的敌意，“你叫什么名字？”

“啊……名字。我活了太久，拥有过名字也太多了。”黑发男人的笑声开始带上一丝神经质的气息，“请你先回答我，你现在是魔形女，还是瑞文.达克霍姆？”

这个问题并未让瑞文犹豫哪怕一秒，她坚定地答道，“两者皆是。”

对方似是满意地点点头，“那么，我既是纳撒尼尔.埃塞克斯，也是凶兆先生！当然，我更喜欢被称呼为后者，尤其是在面对变种人同胞的时候。”

“你是为了我的DNA样本而来？” “哈哈，甜心，你也太小看我了。”自称凶兆先生的男人松开手，试管顿时从二楼摔下，碎成粉末。

两人还处于惊讶状态，他又开口了，“别担心，别担心。人类科学家能够从这点血液里提取到的成份太少，只要他们没有你的骨髓和脊椎液，短期内哨兵计划就不成气候，不成气候！所以啊……在我看来，你亲闯险境反而更让人忧虑不已呢。”他述说的口吻几乎是温柔体贴、富有同情心的，却让旁观的罗根感到极度不适。恶意就算被包裹了一层厚厚的蜜糖，其黑暗与冰冷的本质依旧不变。

“……感谢你的忠告。”

“别客气。若不是碰巧听到你们交谈，我也不会知道史崔克的儿子居然也是变种人。主脑的搜寻能力永远让我惊叹不已，或许我是该亲自去拜访一下X教授……”

瑞文冷笑着打断道，“碰巧？你把鬼鬼祟祟地偷听说成碰巧？”

“嗨，先到这儿的人可是我，亲爱的。”

“少跟他废话了。你从左边上。”金刚狼的忍耐似乎已经到了极限，骨爪正缓缓地从他手背上探出。 凶兆先生完全没有在意两人的攻击意图，他突然喃喃自语起来，“……啊，他就要醒来了。时间不多……我必须赶紧去……”他转过头，用梦中惊醒般的虚弱口气向两人道别：“今天与两位的相会让我感到非常愉快。抱歉我无暇多叙，再见了。”

瑞文要追上去，但她被身后的一双手拦住了：“ _瑞文，让他走。目前我们还未摸清他的目的与变种能力。而且，你的DNA样本已经被销毁了，已是不虚此行_ 。”查尔斯的思维再度占据了过去自己的身体，因为依罗根的性格，他绝不会如此冷静地放这么一个危险人物离开。

“查尔斯，你总是对敌人太过仁慈——”错过了最佳时机的瑞文甩开那双手，低声怒吼，“这份天真早晚会让你后悔的！”

“ _我们还不知道他是否真的是敌人，瑞文_ 。”

“如果你刚刚没在听的话，让我重复一遍，他研究我们！”

“ _他也是变种人，是我们的同胞_ 。”

“尚也是变种人，当初又是谁和谁杀了他？”

“ _……请你们先回威彻斯特吧，那里太危险了。你回来，我们再谈这件事，好吗_ ？”罗根发现，此时自己的——或者说，查尔斯的声音听起来相当疲惫。或许是瑞文那强硬的语气与神态让人想起了另一位他深爱的人。

 

四周的景物开始扭曲破碎，以一种并不让人难受的方式；取而代之浮现在罗根眼前的是一间堆满了书籍和红木家具、有些拥挤但色调温暖的房间。

查尔斯的意识回到了他自己的身体之中，不再留在那个实验室里，所以罗根也同样离开了那里。 站在一旁的人类模样的汉克关切地看向查尔斯，“教授，事情怎样了？” “汉克，他们成功把还在史崔克手上的DNA样本销毁了。”

“这是个好消息。”他顿了顿，“教授……你这是打算去哪儿？”

“地下。我得用一下主脑。” “……哦，”汉克应答的声音有些勉强，但他依然抢先几步过去把书房的门推开到最大程度，以便坐着轮椅的查尔斯通过，“其实你应该多休息一阵的。这次你要找谁？新的变种人？”

“别为我担心。只是要找艾瑞克谈一谈。”

“如果需要帮忙的话就喊我。”

“汉克，你不一起下来吗？”查尔斯的声音从书房外面传来，轮椅正压过两块地毯的间隙，木质地板发出轻微的吱呀声。 “不了教授，我想你们还是单独聊聊比较好。”汉克没有跟着一起出去，他仍旧待在书房内，而他回答的语调低而轻缓，似有不尽之意。

“你一直都不喜欢艾瑞克。”查尔斯的口吻是‘我们得好好谈谈这件事’的那种严肃与坚定，然而如此私人的话题让罗根瞬间犹豫了一下自己是否应该回避。

“……有那么明显吗？” 年轻的心灵感应者笑了，一如既往的满怀善意，还有些许无伤大雅的调侃，“没错。有时候你想得太大声，我都能听到你在心里大骂艾瑞克是个混蛋，这么多年都死性不改、傲慢又自大……哦，还有把我睡了就跑掉之类的。”

“我、我并不是——我不是那个意思！教授！”汉克的脸瞬间变得通红，比他平时长毛变蓝的时候要可爱得多了，罗根心想，而结结巴巴地去试图说服一位心灵感应者自己并没有撒谎？结果自然是不言而明。

面对查尔斯了然的微笑，汉克不得不艰难地承认道：“好吧，我的确……一直都不怎么喜欢他。我、我只是觉得……艾瑞克……总是带来许多麻烦。总是随心所欲地破坏。他……” 罗根发现查尔斯与他的轮椅此时已经回到了书房门口，他望着汉克，温和地打断他，直奔重点，将对方从难以确切地表达自己的言语困境拯救出来：“你觉得自己一直在努力保护瑞文、保护我……但他却总在伤害我们兄妹，对吗？”

汉克扭过脸，努力把话题也绕过去，“恕我直言，教授。除了你……或者加上瑞文吧，这世界上觉得他是个好人的可真的不多了。他丝毫不介意别人对他的看法。没错，他对人类早就没有信任可言，这我能够理解。可是……他甚至也不在意你和瑞文。”在罗根之前短暂的相处记忆中，年轻时的汉克总是温温吞吞的，几乎没有用过这样强烈的口吻发表自己对某个人的看法。

“我无法理解……如果他真心在意你们的感受，难道在做一些决定的时候，会那样完全地忽略你们是否会因此而受伤？瑞文为他的事业出生入死，你因他失去双腿、把他从五角大楼里救出来……然后你们得到的回报是什么？一颗子弹，还有——”

查尔斯一言不发，神情莫测。

从罗根的角度可以看到，汉克咬着嘴唇，放在身侧的手握成了拳头。片刻后他终于肯飞快与查尔斯对视一眼，但迅速地又垂下头去，重新开口道：“我知道，不管是你也好，瑞文也好。这些都是你们与艾瑞克之间的问题，其实根本就不关我事。但我认为……这样未免也太不公平了。”

罗根摇摇头，心想这世界上本来就不存在绝对的公平。他回忆起过去那个时间线里的野兽。和他相遇时，他已经是恢复成自己蓝色外形，最为知名的变种人权益保卫者了。

是什么让他从这个不惜用药剂也要隐藏自己异于常人的外貌的汉克，变成未来那样勇敢无畏的参议院麦考沃？ 罗根发现，自己一直没有机会好好地了解过汉克。虽然一开始他并不喜欢这个蓝大个子，但在几次并肩战斗过后，他们成了相当不错的好朋友。汉克的睿智、幽默与那积极向前的心态让学校里许多变种同胞都对他心怀喜爱。然而，这样一位积极参与人类政治活动、号称最受人类们欢迎的变种人，却在2015年时被拖出他的家中，遭到充满敌意的人类暴徒团体谋杀——在崔斯科工业发布新一代哨兵“标记X”的两年之后。罗根得知这个不幸消息那一刻感到自己出离了愤怒，其他的变种人静默无语，而被所有同伴围绕着的X战警领袖——查尔斯.泽维尔则望向窗外的大雨，无声无息地黯然泪下。

还好那一切都被改变了，那个灰暗绝望的未来不复存在；罗根松了口气，新的时间线里，汉克成为了泽维尔学校的生物学、医学老师，今天早上自己还在走廊里跟他碰过面呢。

年轻的查尔斯不再沉默，他发出绵长的一声叹息：“我不想为艾瑞克做任何辩解，更没有资格替瑞文表达她的意见或立场。但我知道一点，汉克，你不喜欢艾瑞克的理由不仅仅是这个。对我你都不愿意说实话吗？”

汉克挤出了一个相当难看的笑容，连声音都有些哽咽了；在恢复能力的查尔斯面前，所有秘密都无处遁形。

“为什么我发明了抑制自己变种能力的药剂？因为我和很多变种人一样，我们的理由和动机都是相同的——我们想要被接受。被这个世界。” 查尔斯操控着轮椅靠近他，看模样是想拍拍汉克的肩膀，但他如今不像以前了，于是只能拍拍对方的手臂以示安慰与鼓励。“啊，这再正常不过了，你不必为此感到羞愧。相信我，汉克，为了被接受——是能够解释人类做出一切事情的、最为古老的原因。”

“但艾瑞克不同。他不想被接受。他也不需要被接受。他选择去改变这个世界，让其他人反过来接受他。我不想承认……或许这是因为，他更坚定、更有勇气、更强大——瑞文因此才选择了跟随他。每次想到这里，我就……对比之下，我真的太懦弱没用了。”

“我认为这与强弱与否没有关系，汉克。每个人的成长经历都大不相同，因此每个人的性格也完全不同。你既善良又体贴，总是希望身边的人少受些伤害，过得轻松而快乐，瑞文也深知你的优点并被你吸引——再说了，之前若没有你的陪伴，我恐怕是没法撑过那些年的。”

汉克苦笑着摇头道，“教授，别安慰我了。我知道你现在其实对那时的……状况感到十分沮丧、甚至觉得恼火、后悔——是我发明的抑制药剂让你逃避了那么长时间。艾瑞克说得没错，我们躲起来，隐藏自己的本来面目…… 都是我的错。”

“我的确对那时的自己非常生气，”查尔斯严厉地纠正他，“但是那绝不是你的错。你别听艾瑞克的。你为我做了一切你力所能及的事。所以，我从未责怪过你，反而对你心怀感激。没有人该为自己的善意举动所造成的不良恶果承担责任。” 查尔斯顿了顿，似乎在仔细地斟酌措辞，“至于艾瑞克……我接下来的话必须说得非常小心，毕竟这涉及他的隐私，我得尊重那段过去。我只能告诉你，他曾经也有过希望被接受的时候……或许，现在的他内心深处的一部分依然如此渴望着，只是他选择了最为极端的手段来达成自己‘被接受’这个最终目的。所以，某种意义上，我与他的理念之间并非存在什么永远无法融合的差异——世界会逐渐改变的，朝好的方向。而这正需要我们不断地努力……”

罗根想，他似乎能够明白汉克后来的转变了。正如为自己找到生存的另一种方式一样，查尔斯为汉克做了相同的事情。

查尔斯总是 _那个答案_ ，一切希望与转变背后的答案。

“……总有一天，他会重新回到这里，我相信。”

“你总是对他心存希望。”汉克无奈地耸肩，被说服的同时也陈述另一件事实。

“我对所有人都心怀希望，”查尔斯微笑着补充，“还有，你之前关于我跟艾瑞克猜测并不正确。”在对方开口反驳之前，年轻的教授继续说了下去，“没错，以前他还住在威彻斯特的时候，是经常早上从我房间里出来。哦，我就知道你可能会瞄见的！但我得申明：他没有睡过我——是我睡了他。” 说完，查尔斯作了个玩笑的鬼脸。他看起来心情非常愉悦。他朝目瞪口呆的汉克摆摆手，操控着轮椅朝外走去，“好了，我真的下去啦。等会见。哦，在我忘了之前——瑞文和罗根在回来的路上，晚饭多煮上他们的份儿。”

 

 

“……总有一天，他会重新回到这里，我相信。”

“你总是对他心存希望。”汉克无奈地耸肩，被说服的同时也陈述另一件事实。

“我对所有人都心怀希望，”查尔斯微笑着补充，“还有，你之前关于我跟艾瑞克猜测并不正确。”在对方开口反驳之前，年轻的教授继续说了下去，“没错，以前他还住在威彻斯特的时候，是经常早上从我房间里出来。哦，我就知道你可能会瞄见的！但我得申明：他没有睡过我——是我睡了他。”

说完，查尔斯作了个玩笑的鬼脸。他看起来心情非常愉悦。他朝目瞪口呆的汉克摆摆手，操控着轮椅朝外走去，“好了，我真的下去啦。等会见。哦，在我忘了之前——瑞文和罗根在回来的路上，晚饭多煮上他们的份儿。”

 

不知过了多久，罗根才回过神来。查尔斯的身影早就消失在外面的走廊上了，而汉克仍一动不动地站在房间中央发呆，那张嘴的模样仿佛他刚刚见证了什么难以置信的非自然现象。  
  
“小鬼，谁想得到呢？别愣着了，快去做饭吧，你等会还需要喂饱一个饥肠辘辘的我。”明知对方听不到他，罗根还是没法控制自己打趣的冲动。  
  
回忆起之前查尔斯曾叮嘱过他“尽量别离我太远”，不太情愿全程目睹那两人独处的罗根还是飞步往地下室去了。迷宫般的走道尽头那充满科幻气息的银门依旧敞开着，他顿时有些庆幸不必像幻影猫一样穿墙而过（而且他也不确定自己能否在记忆构筑的世界里那么做）。他就像以前那样安静地站在查尔斯身后，唯一不同的是，他垂眼时发现那个能够阻挡一切心灵感应的金属头盔正放在心灵感应者的膝盖上。  
  
  
艾瑞克的头盔，万磁王的标志——为什么它会在查尔斯这儿？白宫事件后两人停战的象征？或是他们之后交锋时查尔斯取得的战利品之一？对了，他不该意外的；如果艾瑞克手上有这个头盔，查尔斯断然不能用主脑搜寻他的行踪。罗根沉思了一会儿，他的思绪没多久就转移到“天啊，主脑和这个头盔真是不分上下的丑”上了，然后他有点想来根烟，最好是宝力瓦雪茄。  
  
如今操控起主脑相当自如的X教授没有花费多长时间就找到了万磁王。  
  
“我的朋友”，随着查尔斯的呼唤，四周圆壁上的巨大全息影像由模糊转为清晰。两人得以看清艾瑞克.兰谢正仰躺在一张看起来颇为柔软的大床上，身边空无一人。罗根觉得有些意外，并非因为万磁王孤枕独眠，而是在遭受多国政府机构追捕的情况下，他还能住在这么宽敞整洁的房间里，睡得毫无防备。  
  
看来兄弟会发展得还不错——希望这回他们比我经历的那次要好对付些，罗根心里默念。  
  
  
显然这个激进变种人组织的领导者正处于睡眠之中，艾瑞克不是那种清醒时也喜欢待在舒适之处的怠懈之徒；若多加观察，不远处的百叶窗的缝隙唯有微暗的路灯光透入，看来他那儿正值深夜时分；对于身处异地的朋友来说，时差总是恼人的。  
  
“艾瑞克。”查尔斯再度开口，试图轻声唤醒对方。  
  
“……查尔斯？来得正好……给我一个吻。”床上的男人动了动肩膀，连眼睛都懒得睁开。  
  
“艾瑞克，我要和你谈正经事。”  
  
“好好地舔我就是你的正经事 ……我好久没梦到过你了……”  
  
罗根弯下腰，疯狂地大笑起来，以至于错过了艾瑞克被单下右手的动静；他甚至不在意眼前这位年轻查尔斯的反应，事到如今，得知万磁王也会在湿梦里说些愚蠢到家的情话让他忍俊不禁。他暗暗决定下次见到那家伙时非得拿这档子陈年旧事狠狠嘲笑他一番不可，就算当作报了穿钢筋沉河底的仇。  
  
“我的睡美人，真高兴你不再做那些噩梦了。”查尔斯的神情相当无奈，但同时他的嘴角也露出了隐约的笑意，“如果能碰到你的话，我很乐意吻醒你。”  
  
艾瑞克总算睁开眼，他略带茫然地坐起身，似乎在确认自己是否真的清醒。  
  
“爱玛不在了。你身边没有别的心灵感应者。”  
  
“…… _查尔斯_ ？是你在我的脑子里？”  
  
“嗨。如果你不相信的话……想不想唱首歌？我记得以前你挺喜欢唱那首——”  
  
艾瑞克清了清嗓子，快得好像查尔斯真的会让他高歌一曲似的。罗根遗憾自己没机会知道艾瑞克的音乐品位是否跟衣着一样糟糕，“哦。我完全没想到你会——会这样来找我。”不等查尔斯发话，他又咳了一声，轻描淡写又故作正经，“什么事？”  
  
“关于瑞文的DNA……”  
  
“哦，样本。美国境内的CIA盯得太紧，我一直没机会去销毁它。”  
  
“别打断我艾瑞克，我不会笑你的。”查尔斯提高音量，“放心吧，DNA样本已经不存在。她和罗根在史崔克的实验基地找到了之前留下的样本。相关资料之前就尽量销毁了。”  
  
“但是？”  
  
“但是，他们在那里遇到了一个变种人。”  
  
“想来你特地联系我，不是为了告诉我快去拉那家伙进兄弟会。”尖锐而冷静的万磁王回来了，罗根不晓得查尔斯有没有觉得一点儿失落。  
  
“他声称一直在研究变种人。瑞文，罗根，我……你。”年轻的心灵感应者踌躇了不长不短的几秒，“他长这个样子。”  
  
实验室里神秘的黑发男人那温文尔雅却充满神经质的笑容被完美地呈现了在全息投影中，艾瑞克应当也能够看到；图像出现的瞬间他的身体轻微地颤抖了一下，但他似乎没有注意到自己无意识的反应，他回答：“我不认识他。”  
  
艾瑞克没必要这时候跟查尔斯说谎，不单是因为你没法瞒过一位正在你脑子里跟你对话的心灵感应者，更是因为面对可能的共同敌人时，万磁王从来都非常直接坦率；罗根皱眉，这说明背后另有隐情。  
  
“我在你的记忆里……曾见过这个人。”  
  
艾瑞克不耐烦地指出，“请你确切点，查尔斯。你是唯一彻底读过我的脑子的人……你看过我的 _一切_ 。”没错，字面意义上的’一切’，不合时宜的感叹让罗根突然再度渴望起尼古丁了。  
  
“你集中营的那段记忆中，我看到过……他站在塞巴斯蒂安.尚的身后。”查尔斯没有说下去，但那时的艾瑞克和罗根都明白他言下之意。  
  
塞巴斯蒂安.尚这个名字无疑让艾瑞克的眼神温度急速下降，“你是说，他是那时研究我的科学家之一？如果是这样，那为什么我不记得他的存在？”  
  
查尔斯叹了口气，“我猜，这个自称纳撒尼尔.埃塞克斯——或是凶兆先生的变种人，拥有着一定程度的心灵感应能力。罗根和瑞文遇到他时我并不在实验基地现场，然而，拥有主脑的我都没法强行闯进他的思维。”眼见艾瑞克的目光愈发地阴冷凌厉，查尔斯安抚道：“或许当初的尚并不知道这个他身边的科学家是个变种人，还能够操控记忆……但我可以肯定的是，凶兆先生十分擅长伪装、并有长期蛰伏的耐心与毅力。除了心灵感应外，他的容貌这些年亦无改变。其他的能力目前仍是未知。”  
  
“一个死去的人有没有被隐瞒过什么情报，那不重要。这个变种人拥有心灵感应能力，就是你这些年从未发现过他的原因？”艾瑞克如同棋盘上毫不留情的对手，步步进逼；查尔斯的叹息更沉重了，“是的。而且……你知道的，有很长一段时间我都没有使用过主脑去寻找任何变种人同伴。”  
  
  
两人沉默了片刻。这回先打破的是艾瑞克。  
  
“好吧，我的老朋友，我真高兴你又开始用它了。不仅仅是金属仪器太久不用容易生锈。那么，关于这个所谓的凶兆先生，你希望我怎么做？”  
  
说得好像你会照查尔斯的愿望行事似的，罗根不由对这句问话嗤之以鼻。还好查尔斯没有被冲昏头脑，他用左手支起下颚，“我想问你，艾瑞克。你打算怎么做？”  
  
“很简单。找到他，杀死他。”  
  
查尔斯苦笑，“这么多年了，你的口吻还是当初一模一样。真令我吃惊——感觉你还是那晚坐在棋盘对面的那个艾瑞克，而明天我们就要出发去阻止世界大战爆发。”后一句是埋藏了荆棘、掩饰了泪水的自嘲，任谁都能听出来；此刻的查尔斯仍不是那位沉静内敛的圣人X教授。  
  
“这么多年了，你还不肯放弃劝我——’复仇不能带给我心灵的平静’？省省力气，我的朋友。”  
  
“不，艾瑞克。”查尔斯有些疲惫地摇头，连带主脑也跟着晃动，那样子其实几乎称得上滑稽，何况艾瑞克不知是否能够看见他的动作，但罗根却笑不出来。  
  
“对这个突然出现的人物，我有种不好的预感。他的背后似乎还隐藏了更巨大的阴谋。我得提醒你，如果你想去复仇，或他主动来找你……他绝不是你轻易能够解决的对手。”  
  
“所以？”  
  
“所以你需要我。最起码……我能压制住他的心灵感应能力，这点至为关键。别忘了，艾瑞克，你的头盔还在我这里。”  
  
那个特殊金属制成的头盔此时静静地躺在年轻的教授的双腿上，即便那物件再如何沉重，幸而他也毫无知觉。  
  
“是这样没错。这么说，你愿意把它还给我了？”失去最有标志性的装备之一的万磁王扬起了嘴角，“我会感激你的慷慨大度的。”  
  
“回到我身边吧，艾瑞克。”  
  
艾瑞克似是花了片刻才明白查尔斯在请求什么，然后他讽刺的表情逐渐转换为愤怒与不甘，“为什么不是你来到我身边？早在那个海滩上我就恳求过你—— ”他艰难地吐出最后几个字，其余的被吞没于喘息中。  
  
“是的。但那时与现在不同了。你得体谅一个行动不便的人，坐着轮椅我很难跟上你的步伐。”查尔斯的语调半是认真半是调侃，微妙的平衡让人怎样回答都觉不妥。

艾瑞克的反击却出乎罗根的意料，“只要那轮椅是金属做的，我保证你将永远都走在我的前面。当然，面临危险的时候例外。”  
  
“谢谢，艾瑞克。谢谢你这么说。”查尔斯的眼神柔和了许多，罗根抬手揉揉自己的额角，觉得有些头痛，忍不住小声呻吟道，教授，不要对这个混蛋那么轻易心软，别总是这样。  
  
“所以，你愿意来我身边了？”  
  
“道谢并不等于答应。艾瑞克，回威彻斯特吧，带上你的人一起，这儿很安全。瑞文在这儿，罗根、汉克，还有阿历克斯都在。请你回家来。”查尔斯终于有所长进，不是端来一盘棋或一句温情的话就能动摇他了。  
  
“是啊，我确定他们几个会夹道举着鲜花与彩旗欢迎我的到来，说不定还会给我办个庆祝回归派对呢。”万磁王对自己的不待见程度还是颇有自知之明。  
  
“我是认真的，艾瑞克。汉克他们不会真的害你。人类从不是我们共同的敌人，但无疑凶兆先生是的。我们应该，也需要合作。如果不满，你随时可以离开，但试一试总归没有坏处。回来吧，你需要我，而我同样也需要你。”查尔斯停顿稍许，又给予了他的朋友另一个选择，“当然，你如果坚持要拿回你的头盔，然后去孤军奋战，我不会再阻止你。早在上次你回来的时候我就说过了，你可以将头盔带回去。”  
  
——但他没有。罗根必须承认自己有些吃惊，查尔斯坚定的声音很快就把他漂浮的注意力拉回，“……但相对的，我不会把凶兆先生的所在地告诉你，就算我能够追寻他的下落。这是我能够做出的最大让步。”  
  
连没有经历过那五十年的罗根都明白，这不单单只是让步。查尔斯不希望他的朋友某天身陷险境，却无力抵抗；即便拿回头盔意味着两人再度处于势均力敌的状态以及停战期的结束。作为多年后的旁观者，罗根完全看不出艾瑞克对这个提议的具体想法，他唯独期望查尔斯清楚自己在做什么。  
  
查尔斯一向知道。  
  
良久后，艾瑞克离开了那张大床，他的回答清晰有力，起身的姿势却是有些犹豫拖沓，“让我考虑一下，查尔斯。”  
  
  


 

 

－第三章 完－

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章提到的汉克的死亡原因出自“叉男的25个瞬间”。这个画面看上去真的相当意味深长，夕阳缓缓落下，站在一片白色墓碑前是独身一人的万磁王。他大概是在哀悼汉克，又或许是在心中嘲笑他的愚蠢。建议点过去看看w
> 
> http://www.25moments.com/#!/moments/2015
> 
> 一直感觉叉男的两部前传某种程度上都忽略了汉克这个角色，没有去好好挖掘他内心世界的想法。所以在同人小说里，起码一次也好，不想让他单纯地做个布景，万用小叮当或神助攻，而是真正探讨一下这个角色本身。这回总算如愿啦！希望把握的尺度恰好，不会让人产生我在写hc或者ch的错觉。
> 
>  
> 
> 关于“Mister Sinister” 凶兆/惊恶先生，他是漫威宇宙的反派之一，有兴趣可以看看以下资料：  
> 百度百科：http://baike.baidu.com/view/14225411.htm?fr=aladdin  
> 维基百科：http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mister_Sinister


End file.
